


Rozmowa

by Ellenai



Series: Wokół Viktora [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I couldn't resist the temptation, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellenai/pseuds/Ellenai
Summary: Sankt Petersburg. Kilka dni po tegorocznych mistrzostwach Europy w Ostravie. Na których naszych bohaterów nie było.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane pod wrażeniem uśmiechu Stephana Lambiela i występu Denissa Vasiljevsa w Ostravie, w styczniu 2017. Nie lubię mieszać świata realnego z fanfiction, ale nie mogłam się oprzeć...

– Salut, Stephane! Gratuluję, zrobiliście z Denissem kawał dobrej roboty. Rewelacja. Przy takich postępach za rok będzie mistrzem Europy.  
– Salut, Victor, miło cię słyszeć. Bardzo dziękuję, nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę. Ale co z tobą? Miałem nadzieję, że się wreszcie zobaczymy. Ponoć jesteś kontuzjowany, coś poważnego?  
– Trudno powiedzieć. Prawa kostka i mięsień lewego uda. Niby złego diabli nie biorą, ale dwie kontuzje to trochę za dużo nawet jak na mnie. Ale oglądałem wszystkie występy, nasza telewizja nadawała transmisję na żywo. Tatiana Tarasowa tak się wami zachwycała, że mówiła jeszcze bardziej kwieciście niż zwykle...  
– Wiem, fani mi donieśli, oglądałem na youtubie, a Deniss mi dotłumaczył, czego nie zrozumiałem. Urosłem dzięki temu tak, że wreszcie mógłbym popatrzeć na ciebie z góry! Dla młodego to też ważne, Tarasowa zwykle jest oszczędna w słowach, jeśli chodzi o bezpośrednich konkurentów Rosjan.  
– Słuchaj, masz jakieś plany po Helsinkach? Bo może byś wpadł do nas, odświeżyłbyś stare szlaki. Poszlibyśmy do tej knajpy, gdzie podają najlepszy barszcz po tej stronie Uralu...  
– Hm. To może niezły pomysł. Deniss jedzie po mistrzostwach do domu, a ja nie mam w tym terminie żadnych planów... Ale do barszczu pierożki?  
– Jasne. Pod stoliczną.  
– W takim razie zgoda. Tyle że co do stolicznej to jeszcze się zastanowię. Do dziś pamiętam, jak Johnny mnie taszczył do hotelu, bo nie doceniłem woltażu...  
– Tym razem będziesz miał większą obstawę. To co, jesteśmy umówieni? Do zobaczenia w Helsinkach!  
– Już się cieszę. Ciao!

Odłożyłem telefon z szerokim uśmiechem. Stephane zawsze miał tyle pozytywnej energii, że udzielała się rozmówcom. W tym sezonie zaczął pokazywać się na imprezach seniorskich jako trener 17-latka z Łotwy. Tyle że jakoś mijaliśmy się, młody startował w Rostelecom i w NHK Trophy, a my z Yuurim mieliśmy wyznaczone inne zawody. 

Rozparłem się wygodnie na sofie, przymknąłem oczy, jeszcze raz wspominając transmisję z Ostravy. Jak miło było patrzeć na Stephana, tak przejętego jazdą swojego podopiecznego i tak serdecznie się nim zajmującego...

Nagle poczułem na prawym udzie delikatny ciężar. Yuuri. Usiadł tak, żeby być blisko, ale żeby przypadkiem nie urazić kontuzjowanej nogi. Dłonie wsunął mi pod głowę, a policzek przysunął do mojego tak blisko, że poczułem delikatne mrowienie.  
– OK. Spokojnie odczekałem twoją rozmowę, ale teraz proszę mi złożyć sprawozdanie. Mam nadzieję, że nie mówiłeś po francusku specjalnie, żebym nie zrozumiał...  
Jego usta przy moim uchu całkowicie mnie rozpraszały, wiedział o tym i wykorzystywał zawsze, kiedy chciał usłyszeć całą prawdę i tylko prawdę.  
– Gdybym wiedział, że już przyszedłeś i chcesz zrozumieć tę rozmowę, mówiłbym po angielsku. Ale tak to jest, jak ktoś się skrada. Szybko wróciłeś.  
Przesunąłem wargami po jego policzku i otworzyłem oczy. Dobrze, że spojrzałem. Był spłoszony, zdezorientowany, jak zwykle, gdy tracił pewność siebie. Szybko go uścisnąłem i od razu zacząłem wyjaśniać.  
– Gratulowałem Stephenowi sukcesu trenerskiego. I umówiłem się z nim, że po mistrzostwach w Helsinkach wpadnie do nas. Właściwie moglibyśmy razem z nim wrócić.  
– Ale... chcesz go tu zaprosić? Do domu? – Yuuri spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem. Niech pomyślę... Czegoś się boi?  
– Chętnie bym go zaprosił, ale nie sądzę, żeby wolał mój barszcz i spanie na sofie od barszczu w tej knajpce przy Czajkowskiego i łóżka w hotelu Indygo...  
Kiwnął głową, przyjmując moją odpowiedź do wiadomości. Napięcie widocznie spadło. Punkt dla mnie. Teraz może się dowiem, co go tak wystraszyło. Przesunąłem się lekko na brzeg sofy i położyłem, przyciągając Yuuriego do siebie tak, że leżał twarzą do mnie, między mną a oparciem. Objąłem go ramieniem.  
¬ Przypomnij mi, jak długo jesteśmy razem? Bo z moich obliczeń wynika, że mieszkamy pod jednym dachem już prawie trzy lata. Wiesz, że możesz mnie pytać o wszystko i zawsze szczerze ci odpowiem.  
Widziałem, że mocował się z sobą. Spokojnie czekałem, aż wydusi z siebie, co go tak nurtuje.  
– Victor... – zaczął.  
Jak to jest, że za każdym razem, kiedy wymawia moje imię, przenika mnie prąd? Chyba to poczuł, bo jego głos stał się znacznie pewniejszy.  
– Boję się przy tobie innych ludzi. Boję się tego, co może nagle wyjść z twojego dawnego życia. W Japonii byłeś ty i moi przyjaciele i rodzina, miałem cię tylko dla siebie. Nie lubię, kiedy spotykasz się z kimś ze swojej przeszłości. Nie, inaczej, nie chodzi o to, że nie lubię, po prostu czuję się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Pamiętam, jak w Moskwie uświadomiłem sobie, że wszyscy wokół znają cię znacznie lepiej ode mnie, że masz tyle wspomnień z innymi ludźmi, o których ja nic nie wiem. A w Barcelonie, kiedy zobaczyłem, że jesteś na basenie z Chrisem, mało się nie rozpłakałem.  
Odgarnąłem mu włosy i pocałowałem w czoło. Co tam siedzi w tej jego głowie?  
– Myślałem, że mi to dawno wybaczyłeś i zapomniałeś... Poza tym byłem pewien, że wkurzyło cię nasze bezceremonialne posłużenie się tobą jako ogrzewaczem – parsknąłem w duchu, przypomniawszy sobie przerażenie Yuuriego, kiedy we dwóch na niego skoczyliśmy... – Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że byłeś o mnie zazdrosny?  
Z miny Yuuriego wywnioskowałem, że nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Ale że to właśnie była prawda. Uśmiechnąłem się. Jeśli to prawda, to znaczy, że wciąż jesteśmy na etapie bardzo świeżego uczucia... Nie mogłem się opanować i połaskotałem go nosem w to jego śliczne zagłębienie nad obojczykiem.  
– Wiesz co, to nawet dobrze się składa. Bo ja jestem o ciebie zazdrosny cały czas. A kiedy gdzieś wyczytałem, że Phichit uważany jest u siebie w kraju za geja, zacząłem kompletnie świrować. Za każdym razem, kiedy z nim rozmawiałeś czy szliście gdzieś razem, wyobrażałem sobie... Nie, nie chcesz wiedzieć, co sobie wyobrażałem.  
Szczęka Yuuriego zaliczyła gwałtowny opad. Chyba powiedziałem coś, co całkowicie zmieniło jego obraz świata...  
– Phichit i ja? Byłeś zazdrosny o niego? Całkiem ci odbiło?  
– No, odbiło mi. Dawno temu mi odbiło. I jakoś nie chce mi przejść – zaśmiałem się. Yuuri spojrzał mi w oczy i też się roześmiał. A potem przez dłuższą chwilę zajmowałem się oddawaniem bardzo namiętnego pocałunku...  
Jednak musiałem się upewnić. I upewnić Yuuriego.  
– Wyjaśnijmy sobie do końca. Stephane...  
Yuuri już był na tym etapie, że łatwo przychodziło mu mówienie o uczuciach.  
– Widziałem, jak na niego patrzyłeś. I słyszałem, jak wychwalałeś go w rozmowie z Yakovem. I nagle mówisz, że go zaprosiłeś... Bałem się, że mogę nie znieść was razem tutaj, w twoim domu...  
– W naszym domu, Yuuri. To jest od tak dawna też twój dom, że mógłbyś się przyzwyczaić... I nie sądzę, żebym patrzył na niego inaczej, niż choćby na Eteri, którą ogromnie cenię za dokonania trenerskie. Rzeczywiście, jestem pod wrażeniem jego pracy, bo w ciągu kilku zaledwie miesięcy udało mu się z dobrego zawodnika zrobić prawdziwą perłę. Ale to wszystko. A zaprosiłem go, bo mam pewien pomysł, który dotyczy nas obu, ciebie i mnie.  
Właściwie to mam kilka pomysłów, z których każdy wiąże się ze Stephanem... Ale nie chciałbym zapeszyć.  
– Pomysł? Powiesz coś więcej? – Yuuri zrobił tę swoją słodką minę kota ze „Shreka”.  
¬ Nie – rzuciłem i szybko sturlałem się z sofy, bo Yuuri już sięgał po poduszkę, gotowy do bitwy. – Jeśli coś z tego wyjdzie, będziesz miał niespodziankę – zdążyłem dopowiedzieć, zanim spadł na mnie japoński desant.


End file.
